


Révéler à trois

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Plethora Of Love Yay [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Chloé think they're so observant, Bee!Chloe, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Nino is trying to do good, They're Not, dating problems, fox!alya - Freeform, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Adrien and Nino's relationship is going great, but to make sure his absences don't ruin everything, Adrien decides it's time for a full confession with the man he loves.Marinette didn't know her heart was big enough to fall in love with more than one, but that doesn't mean the feelings will be mutual. Besides she has other things to worry about, like her partner wanting them to finally reveal their identities to each other. It's a good distraction from her civilian problems.Alya and Chloé agree, their best friends are oblivious. At least Nino isn't. He'll get everyone on the same page, right?Oh right there's still evil butterflies possessing people of Paris. Best not get too distracted.





	

It was one of those quiet evenings in Paris when the two super heroes found themselves sitting side by side atop Notre Dame. Patrols were rarely eventful but always useful. If there was no other reason, it was good for team building. 

“So I’ve been thinking,” Cat Noir said after a lull in their conversation. Ladybug tilted her head to glance at her partner and let him know he had her attention. “I want to reveal my identity to my boyfriend.”

Ladybug turned so she was facing him completely now. “You guys are that serious now, hu?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” the cat-themed super hero said with a self conscious chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We started off as best friends as I’ve told you before and he’s just… He’s really great and I don’t want to ruin things, and… yeah.”

Ladybug tried to suppress the grin bubbling up as she watched her partner gush, not for the first time, about his boyfriend. She couldn’t squash it down completely so her lip quivered with a smirk. “And if I said I thought this was a bad idea, you’d do it anyways?”

Somehow, his smile brightened more. “My Lady, while I would always take what you say into consideration, on this I would disagree if you suggested I don’t. Thank you for believing in me in this.”

Ladybug chuckled, amused he saw right through her polite wording to her heart where she was admiring her friend. She was very happy for him, even if a small part of her was a little jealous. 

“However, before I tell him,” Cat Noir continued, “I want us to reveal to each other.”

Ladybug’s eyes went big. It had been a long while since they discussed keeping their identities a secret. While on one hand she didn’t think the danger in doing so wasn’t still very much real, on the other hand she did want to know who her long time partner was, and if he was going to expose a civilian too, maybe it was time to just deal with those new challenges head on. “I’d like that, too. And maybe… Someday I’ll have someone I want to share with too.”

Cat Noir lifted an eyebrow as he adjusted his position so he could rest his chin on one knee. “Has someone new caught Lady Luck’s eye?”

There was a deep sigh on her part. “Not someone new.”

“I thought your crush got himself a boyfriend. Has that changed?” He inquired with curiosity. 

Ladybug shook her head. “No they’re still together. No, I’m not trying to split them up or anything. Quite the opposite! Um, the boyfriend, he, well we’ve known each other a long time. So I never really thought of him like, well, and then, the crush happened, and I even found out before they were together that the boyfriend, he had a thing for me for a while too before… Well that’s a long story,” she took a deep breath before quickly continuing. “I think I really like them both a lot and it’s a long shot and maybe a little crazy but I would really like to be their girlfriend, both of them, you know, like together?”

“Oh, oh!” Cat Noir said, lowering his leg as he finally understood what she was implying. “Wow, I bet they’d be flattered at the very least. I mean I know, um,” Cat Noir cleared his throat, “I don’t know how to try for that sort of relationship, but you should go for it. Try at least. I’m rooting for you.”

“Thank you,” she told him with much sincerity. The whole topic was a bit stressful for both of them as Cat Noir sagged a bit in relief before taking both her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. She returned it with a smile. “When do you want to… I mean, I guess we could do it now, but….”

Sensitive and sensible as always, he shook his head. “I think you need a little time to wrap your head around this. I did just spring this on you after all, Bugaboo. How about this,” and he jumped up, dragging her to stand with him. “Let’s make a date of it!”

“A date?” Ladybug blinked, a little surprised. 

“Well it is a big deal, right? We should do it right. Dinner, music, the works!” Cat Noir said, dramatically swinging his arms out widely. 

“How romantic,” she commented with a giggle. 

“You said it, not me,” he told her, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned in a bit before standing to his full height again. “I do want to make this special, though. Give me a few days to plan this out.”

“Can I do anything to help out?” She asked in hopes of feelings more grounded with the idea. This was a thing that was going to happen. Ladybug had a hunch she was going to become anxious once she got past the shock. 

Cat Noir shook his head. “No. I think I can handle it.”

“Okay,” she told him, then thought better of the idea. “Actually, let me handle dessert.”

It would be a sweet surprise, she thought with amusement, once their identities were revealed. 

~~~

Marinette walked into class early. She still barely made it to class occasionally, but often enough, she got there with plenty of time to just hang out. This particular morning, Nino was already in class talking to Alya who was sitting on top of Chloé’s desk. 

For her part, Chloé didn't seem to be part of the discussion, but rather reading one of their class books, one hand atop Alya’s, while she flipped the page with her other hand. Alya was showing Nino something on her phone. When she needed both hands, it always returned back to the table top. While she most definitely was aware of putting her hand back on Alya’s, Chloé might not have been nearly as aware of the small smile that spread upon her lips each time. 

“Hey guys,” Marinette said as she walked over, placing her bag by her desk before joining her friends. The three of them greeted her in their own usual way, and soon Marinette found herself standing beside Nino, as Alya lifted her phone to show Marinette what they were discussing. 

It was a video that, not surprisingly, was on the Ladyblog. Marinette tried to ignore how close Nino was standing beside her as Alya talked about her latest submission. It was a small relief that Alya wasn’t trying to get to the heart of the battles anymore, since Hawk Moth, with the help of his assistant, had become more dangerous. She now relied more on eye witness accounts and was still considered the best source for anything regarding the Miraculous Team. 

Marinette thought she heard the door open while Alya gushed about all four of the superheroes, as she was prone to do, when Marinette felt Nino’s hand on her shoulder. The shoulder touching seemed to be something Nino picked up over time dating Adrien. It wasn’t Marinette that noticed it, but Alya. Marinette looked over just as he removed it and walked over to Adrien, who’d just walked into the room. 

Marinette smiled as she saw the two embrace. She always felt an over abundance of affection when she saw the two of them being sweet with each other. Then she sighed, for in the end there was no way to utilize her adoration. 

“You shouldn’t sigh like that Marinette,” Chloé commented, not even looking up from her reading. 

“And why’s that Chloé?” Marinette asked, taking her eyes off the two boys to look down at her one time rival and bully. 

“It makes you sound desperate, and that’s one thing you’re not,” Chloé told her as she finally looked up, as though challenging Marinette to disagree with her.

And she wondered, was she that desperate? No, despite what she wanted, she wasn’t desperate. Maybe a little jealous and a touch lonely, and she had a hard time even justifying those feelings to herself. Tikki had reminded her recently that her emotions were valid, but it was up to her how she reacted to those emotions. In the end, she conceded defeat and smirked at Chloé, who just nodded sharply with a satisfied grin before going back to her reading. 

Soon after that, their teacher arrived and Alya slid off Chloé’s desk and gave her a quick kiss before walking over to her seat next to Marinette. Two years later and their seating arrangement was very similar to when Adrien and Alya had first come to school with them. Marinette had asked Alya once why she didn’t sit with her girlfriend these days. Alya’s answer had been cheeky, “If I sat next to her, I’d never get any work done.”

The truth had been much sweeter. Alya loved sitting next to Marinette. It was their thing, and honestly she would feel weird having a class with Marinette and not sitting by her. It was Alya’s big heart that made her Marinette’s best friend. Marinette was lucky to have her. 

During break, Nino and Adrien had turned around, as they often did, to talk to the girls. Adrien grinned one of those eye crinkle grins you never saw in a fashion spread. “So I got the afternoon free, and Nino and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and play some video games with us Marinette?”

Marinette blinked in surprise. It was rare for Adrien to get an afternoon to himself unplanned, and that he’d want her to hang out with him and Nino was more than a little unexpected. She took a glance at Nino, but he was smiling and seemed in complete agreement with this plan. With how hectic Adrien’s schedule could be sometimes, she wouldn’t have blamed him if he wanted to have some private time with his boyfriend. For that matter, she could understand Nino feeling that way, too. Instead they wanted her to join them, and she couldn’t help the grin on her face. “I’d love to.”

“Great, we’ll meet at the car after school,” Adrien said, looking excited. Another glance at Nino and she felt a bit warm at the smile he gave her. They were good friends. Yes, very good friends!

During lunch, Alya and Chloé pulled Nino aside. Alya was smirking at the DJ. “So video games, hm?”

“We’ll see. It was actually my boy’s idea,” Nino said with a shrug.

Chloé leaned in from where she was sitting. “Adrien’s still clueless, isn’t he?”

Nino just rolled his eyes. “You know how he is. He goes from zero to one hundred. Somehow, despite Marinette’s obvious affections for both of us, he just doesn’t see it, because if he did…”

“We’d get part two of flowers for a week?” Alya asked. 

Nino blushed at the memory. “Probably. He likes her enough that I think if he’d just realize she was interested…”

Chloé shook her head. “Maybe you should just outright tell him you’re interested in Marinette. You’ve said you both have had several talks about the importance of communication and all that other bullshit.”

“Honey, communication IS important. You know that better than anyone,” Alya reminded her girlfriend. 

“I know that! Just because Adrien is sweet and gentle and needs to be wrapped in all the blankets doesn’t mean sometimes you still might have to splash him with cold water.” Chloé said as though she was explaining to a child. 

“Just because we’ve talked about polyamory, doesn’t mean I don’t think he might still accidently get the wrong impression if I just tell him flatly that I dig Marinette. If I didn’t think those two wouldn’t also get on like fire, I’d figure something else out, but you have to admit, the best way to keep everyone happy in the long run, is if Adrien comes to the conclusion that Marinette could be something other than a friend on his own.”

Chloé huffed, but bit back any retort. While she didn’t like it, she had agreed with Alya that they would try to let Nino do things his way. On the chance that things looked like they were going to stalemate forever, Chloé still held the right, as Adrien’s oldest friend, to just bludgeon him with the information. Nino didn’t need to know that. She probably shouldn’t have even told Alya, but it was too late for regrets. 

“Let’s just hope a little alone time for the three of you gets the right sparks going,” Alya said hopefully.


End file.
